


I'm the impostors toy...Great.

by Cherryplasy11



Series: Were in love with Imposters. [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Expect anything, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Other, Pansexual Character, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryplasy11/pseuds/Cherryplasy11
Summary: Expect anything from this!
Relationships: Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), Orange/Yellow (Among Us)
Series: Were in love with Imposters. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180175
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

Notes before we start- 

This will be a book where you can suggest prompts- Not ships. 

This will strictly be Orange/Yellow. (Ships may appear in later chapters,but the main focus is Orange/Yellow)

The update times will vary but it will be when I can. 

Request Prompts here-( https://forms.gle/1jyUuw847hansJoJA )

Each chapter will have smut,Unless said other wise in THE chapter. 

Thank you for reading!

edit-10/2/2020

one thing I like to mention is that I WILL NOT WRITE RAPE,PEDOPHILIA,SCAT,OR FOOT KINKS.   
  


I will write a role play of Rape but that’s my limit.   
  


if you request a prompt of the stuff I will not do it will be ignored, pester me, then I will remove the prompt requester all together.

TL:DR-Don’t ruin it for other people and the Author has he limits. 


	2. I-Start of it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow talks about the start of him being Orange's pet.

**Hello, My, Well my name isn't Yellow but my nickname is. I'm a male late 20's. Also, I'm a toy to an Impostor. Their nickname is Orange, they are also in their late 20's, They love me...But also use me to release stress...I don't know what we would consider ourselves. Lovers? Fuck Buddies? I don't know...**

**But I should get to the point.**

* * *

Yellow was working on the wiring in electrical occasionally looking around. More and More reports of impostors are showing up causing everyone to be on edge. He Jumped feeling an arm on his shoulder. He quickly Turned around seeing Orange causing him to sigh out in Relief. "Don't scare me like that!" Yellow said Orange chuckled rolling their eyes. Orange went over to the electrical box. Yellow hadn’t even noticed the lights dining down. He finished and closed the panel. Orange fixing the lights. Orange slipped the helmet off and ran his fingers through his orange dyed hair. 

Orange had green eyes, Pale skin, and soft freckles that decorate his face. Yellow smiled and walked out with Orange after the other slipped his helmet on. The two went to medbay. Yellow went to do his scan while Orange patently waited. Orange bit his lip feeling the feeling of blood lust in his gut. It would be easy to walk up behind Yellow and kill the other, he bit his lip as he walked up behind the other. He quickly sabotaged the doors so they closed and slipped his helmet off. Orange licked his lips as his hands wrapped around Yellow’s hips. Yellow let out a soft squeak. “O-Orange?” A soft growl erupted from orange. Orange brought Yellow to one of the beds and laid him down. Orange’s pupils are widened covering up the green. He slipped off the yellow-colored helmet letting it fall to the floor. Yellow’s cheeks were a soft yellow. “Orange w-what are you-Mmph!” Yellow was cut off by Orange gently kissing Yellow. 

Yellow wrapped his arms around the others neck and shoulders. His fingers running in Orange's hair. Orange pulled away and Rubbed their foreheads together. Suddenly Yellow stared in horror as Orange’s stomach was made into a mouth. The tongue immediately cut the suit. Yellow winced feeling the cold air. His face a bright Yellow. Orange looked at him. His eyes are now entirely black. Yellow didn't push the other away like Orange was expecting. Shocked that he didn't he quickly sat up and looked at the door that wasn't open. Letting out a sigh he turned back the the yellow suited male and put his face in the spot between the others neck and collar bone. Yellow wrapped his arms around the other's neck and licked his lips nodding. He cried out feeling a soft pain in his neck. He whimpered feeling a soft lick on his neck as it moved down. Another bit causing him to whimper. 

This was a process that continued to his V line. Orange looked up and Yellow nodded whimpering. "P-Please." Yellow said swallowing. Whimpering Yellow felt the teeth again and moved to close his legs. "F-Fuck..." Yellow said as orange rose and kissed him. "T-Take me please." Yellow said once the two pulled away. Orange turned his name sake and unzipped the suit. Orange quickly shoved his fingers into Yellow's mouth as he worked the suit off. He pulled them out and pulled off Yellow's underwear and shoved a finger into Yellow listening to the small squeak. He smirked slightly as he pushed and pulled out of Yellow. Orange quickly got board with it and added a second liking the small squeak that Yellow ejected. He kissed Yellow as he trusted the two fingers into Yellow. Orange pressed his inhuman tongue into Yellows quickly scissoring his fingers. Orange pulled away looking into the soft Grey eyes that Yellow has. "H-Hurry Please." He said softly closing his legs. "Don't worry,I'll take good care of you~" Orange said. Yellow felt his legs get forced apart. He saw two Tentacles holding them causing him to softly squeak away. "They won't hurt you~" 

The soft moaning came from Yellow as he felt the other push into him. "O-Oh god," Yellow said he felt heat run in him quickly, quicker than when going by the lava pit. He wanted to wrap his legs around Orange but the tentacles quickly tightened. What's weird is that he felt no pain. He felt no more then when the other bit down on him, or when he entered his fingers the first time. He needed to do more research on what Orange was. He cried out feeling the other start thrusting. Soft squeaking came from Yellow causing Orange to go harder to find the other's prostate. Soft mewling started coming from Yellow as Orange quickened. Yellow cries out feeling himself cum along with Orange. 

Orange panted and pulled out watching Cum drip out. "Good Toy~". 


	3. II- Your only mine~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt requester-  
> Anymounus  
> Prompt:  
> Your mine and only mine.
> 
> Request Prompt here-  
> https://forms.gle/1jyUuw847hansJoJA

Yellow had no idea how he had gotten himself stuck in Security, with his ’lover’ teasing him by putting pressure where he wants it before it enters and pulls away. The others eyes were completely black again.   
  


before this-

Yellow was doing electrical as Black and Orange walked in. He felt Black walk over and start doing some wires. Yellow was about 5’3, Black was 6’1. The twos helmets had clicked when Yellow looked up to do some other wires. The black finished and before the other walked away he felt a hard slap causing him to squeal out rubbing his behind. Black chuckled. “Who’s bitch are you? Cause I love you to be mine~” Black said. Yellow turned a bright shade of yellow. “O-Ok...” Yellow said. Black bent down and whispered in his ear. “ or maybe now~“ Yellow squeaks and quickly runs off going to Orange who bit his tongue and downloaded data on his tablet.   
  
Black soon walked out as Orange looked. He waited a bit before closing the doors. Yellow turned to him confused before Orange pinned him to the wall and forcefully kissed him. The two pulled away and looked at each other in the eyes. “Your my Toy! Got it~” yellow quickly nods. Orange smirked and talked into Yellows ear. “You my bitch~ Remember that~”he said as he undo the others suit and threw it by his helmet that the other had taken off before hand. “What a petty sunny blush~” Orange said bringing Yellows face up. “So sad your eyes are so- dull. Like a cloud.” Orange said. “P-Please ruin me~”Yellow said. 

If that didn’t send blood to Oranges Cock then he didn’t know what will.   
  


The twos lips collided again Yellows arms going around Oranges neck. Orange never made it his mission to find out someone’s kinks, he wanted to with Yellow. He didn't understand why. Impostors are meant to kill,to Get rid of humans and not get caught. He had broken all of the rules. Right before him lies whether he live or dies. He snapped out of his thought when a soft whine came from the other. He sucked in a breath looking down at Yellow. His eyes turned black again and he quickly bit down onto the others neck. He bit down on the same spot that was from nearly 2 weeks ago. "I-Is that all you got?" A growl erupted from Orange and Yellow moaned as Orange bit down harder nearly tearing the skin off the shoulder. "I-I bet black could do better." Suddenly the table collided with Yellows back. "Say that name again while _**I**_ Ruin you. I fucking dare you." Orange said. Yellow wrapped his legs around Orange's waist "Then fucking ruin me." Yellow said. 

"I will sweet heart~" 

"I will." 

\-------------

"P-please hurry." Yellow said. Just a tiny bit more. "Shh~ I will get to the fun soon~" Orange said. Suddenly the other felt a soft stretch causing a soft moan. A soft moan came from Yellow as he laid his head back. Orange smirked and kissed Yellow. Yellow kissed back making a small purring sound. Orange pulled away and started to bite on his neck.   
Yellow knew that something was coming. He squeaked feeling two fingers enter him at once.   
  


Yeah, he was screwed.   
  


Yellow’s hand was gripping Oranges hair. The ginger smirked in his skin. Yellow was biting his tongue as Orange toyed with him. “F-Fuck! Orange.” Yellow moaned out feeling Orange find his prostate. Orange pulled his fingers out and rubbed Yellows dick. Orange pulled his suit off and Grabbed a rubber band he tied it around the base of Yellows cock and continues to run him. “Your _**My**_ Toy. Got it Bitch?~” Orange said Yellow nodded biting the inside of his mouth, “I-I’m your Toy...” Yellow said softly. Orange nodded. He put his tip at Yellow’s hole. “Good boy~” Orange Immediately rammed into him. He started thrusting into Yellow as hard as he could into the others prostate. Yellow moaned laying his head back. Yellow clawed at Oranges back Tears dripping out of his eyes.   
  
—About 2 hours later—

Yellow was passed out with white dripping out of him. The rubber band still tight around his base. Orange had fixed his suit and grabbed a small object before putting it in Yellow. He fixed the suit on the other. He nuzzled Yellows forehead and sighed. “I’ll love you till I die” Orange said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request prompts here: 
> 
> https://forms.gle/1jyUuw847hansJoJA


	4. III-Navigation to my heart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Requested- Anonymous  
> Prompt-  
> Fucking in navigation, and the Imposter just vents out afterward and leaves the mess of a crewmate to fix themself up. 
> 
> Request prompts Here: https://forms.gle/1jyUuw847hansJoJA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m also using this as a way to give an idea of what the other Colors are like.

Orange never considered themself tall till they looked at How short some of the others are. Blue and White were the shortest at 4’10. Then it was Yellow and Cyan at 5’3, Pink, Lime, and Green were 5’6, then Red and Brown at 6’0, Black and Purple at 6’1, Orange was the tallest at 6’4.

  
All of them were men or Non-Binary. The only reason was That they didn’t want any new little passengers on The skeild. What they didn’t realize was that all of them weren’t Straight. Orange, Purple, and Brown were Omnisexual White, Blue, and Yellow all were pansexual Cyan, Black, and Red were all Bisexual. Green, Pink, and Lime were All were Gay.   
  


All but three of the crew were men, Orange was non-binary. Red was confused but said they were More than likely A Demi-boy. Cyan was Confidently a Demi boy. Orange hadn’t noticed any other relationships besides his and Yellows which the two had decided to keep hidden. Even after next week when they had found white in security passed out. Honestly Orange didn’t know if Yellow still had the plug in.

Honestly, that would be hot. 

They all were eating. Red was sitting by Blue and white. Black was away from Yellow making it easy on Orange. Yellow was by Pink who rubbed his mouth with a napkin. Their helmets were haphazardly on the other table. “Red your on destination how long till we get to Polus?” Black asked “A few more weeks.” Red said as he got up grabbing his tray. “I’m heading back to Admin.” They said getting up. He walked away as Black did the same. Soon it was only Yellow and Orange. Orange wiped there mouth and threw their Tray away. Yellow fallowed.   
  


Orange grabbed Yellow's hand and brought him into navigation. Orange made it so that the doors were locked and had brought Yellow to the chair. “Let me guess, you're horny?” Yellow said situating himself on the other's lap who sat down.”Heh, you know me so well~” Orange said and had placed their hands on Yellows hips. “But that’s not the main thing I want to talk about,” Orange said. “What?” Yellow said as he unlocked his helmet setting it down. “M-My kind goes into heat for a few weeks. I want you to...Keep the others off my tail...” “how?” “Just come up with Excuses... on Polus, we will have rooms together and I requested One that will have both of us. I-I want you to help me through it. For my home planet, only mates can do this.” Orange said. Yellow felt the heat rise to his cheeks. “H-How will I when I’m with you?” “When I’m asleep or If you get too overstimulated. That reminds me, I want you to have a safe word or motion...I will not be in the right mind when I’m in that mindset.” Orange said. "W-When will you be in Heat?" Orange looked up there Green eyes thinking. "Soon after we land in Polus." "H-How soon?" "2 days soon." Yellow looked up and sighed. "I-I will think of one when we land," Yellow said. Orange nodded. "Now- When are we starting?" Oranges looked back with completely black eyes. 

Yellow kissed Orange and wrapped his arms around Them. Orange smirked into the kiss feeling Yellow spread his legs smiling. "Your adorable you know that? Everything about you is, from your cute little squeaks to you struggling to take in my cock~" Orange said. "Way to ruin the mood," Yellow said before moaning feeling Orange kiss his jawline. "I can pin you against the control system, and fuck you till you pass out.~ You would like that, wouldn't you?~ Being completely at my mercy." Whimpering Yellow ground down feeling the plug in him move. "P-Please," Yellow said. Smirking Orange Pinned the other onto the console. They unzipped the other's suit and pulled the other's underwear down. They smirked and pressed their fingers against the plug. "Heh, Slut." Orange said and pulled it put gently. “You know I can just vent out afterward.~ leave you in a mess of yourself to clean~ you would like that wouldn’t you?” Orange said. They pushed into Yellow and started to thrust. 

Yellow moaned and threw his head back whimpering, he was still very sensitive and liked the feeling of the other being in him. He started to moan and shake once Orange found his Prostate, his body shaking he covers his mouth as a scream ripped through him. He watched the bulge move in him. He pressed a hand on his stomach, whimpering and Moaning he screams and decorated Orange's stomach and suit. He felt the bulge slowly inflate before whimpering looking up at Orange. As if begging to continue, Orange smirked showing their toothy grin and started back up.

____________________________

Yellow was desperately getting his pants on not caring for the cum that dripped down his thighs, He had the chance to clean up later. Orange was a dick and decided to vent out and leave Yellow passed out with cum dripping to the floor, he locked his helmet on just as Pink and Green walked in the two males looked at him in confusion as Orange showed up behind them, There smirk turning Yellow a bright Yellow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long to update! 
> 
> I had this in my drafts since October and I haven't touched it till today! 
> 
> Sorry! 
> 
> But I will get them posted! 
> 
> Also, This may have a few 'Upgrades' as in the Imposter's biology in future chapters,   
> Roman numerals-  
> I-1  
> II-2  
> III-3
> 
> I will try to keep the genders all consistent but knowing me my dumbass will forget, If I do let me know and I will fix it. 
> 
> Next: Impregnation/Breeding with imposter x crewmate


	5. IV-Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow kept to his promise and told the others to stay from his and Orange's room. 
> 
> The problem he has to lay 3 loads of eggs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Register: Anonymous  
> Request: Impregnation/Breeding with imposter x crewmate
> 
> Imposters are a mix of Oviulators and what we do as human, 
> 
> They can breed better by laying eggs in their lover than using semen/cum on its own. 
> 
> They lay their eggs then they cum, however they only do so at the end of their heat. 
> 
> This doesn't line up with the last chapter much, Sorry!
> 
> Request Prompts here!-https://forms.gle/1jyUuw847hansJoJA

Yellow was finishing his tasks up for the day, the ship had finally landed on Polus. The first two days Yellow made sure that Orange was comfortable, till the other went into heat. Yellow was asleep when Orange did so and He had woken up to Orange roughly moving in and out of him, the other's eyes black. When Orange used his energy enough to the point of him passing out, Yellow left and started on his tasks. Each day for 6 days straight he would manage to do his and Orange's tasks, telling the others they weren't feeling good. He would go to his and Orange's room and allow Orange to fuck him as he pleases. Yellow noticed that Orange would hold Yellow's hips as close as they could as if trying to inject him with something, that's when it clicked that Orange can lay eggs. It made Yellow panic somewhat, He didn't want to become a ‘Mother’ this early. (he knew that he was a carrier and the fact he hadn’t gotten Pregnant By Orange yet is amazing.) 

Come to think of it he should probably tell the other. 

He made to his and Oranges Room and herd small growling, He closed it and locked it, turning to see his imposter boyfriend standing at full height. 

Imposters have a different appearance than Humans. Their skin was darker a dark grey, They were taller than 7ft, they lived longer, sharper teeth, a stomach mouth, and constant tentacles. They could shapeshift into anything and shape their bodies, however, they like. 

Orange already had torn Yellows suit off and was yanking his boxers off. He pushed Yellow into The bunk that was ruined from the week. Orange didn't waist anytime and Shoved into their boyfriend. Yellow squeals and spreads his legs. He wanted to be good, he wanted Orange’s praise. He gaged as the tentacles pressed into his opened Jaws, His wrists were held by one as well. His eyes were rolled up to the back of his head and he ignored the thought of accidentally getting pregnant by Orange. 

He felt the other start to slow down and try to press into Yellow further. They couldn’t but that didn't stop them. Yellow whimpered and dug his nails into Oranges shoulders watching as the blood dripped out, the color being Blue. 

Yellow felt Orange stop and let out a growl that was inhuman and Yellow felt something heavy fall in him. He clamped his legs closed and whimpered. It felt cool and he could tell it was Round. Orange growled and soon it was a flood, Yellow felt egg after egg enter him. He counted them in his daze like state,

10,

15,

28,

39,

50\. 

He leaned over the side of the bed and heaved, Bile fell to the floor and he cried out feeling the eggs enter his stomach. Orange seemed to stop soon after but Yellow stopped counting. 

Orange pulled out and came on Yellows bloated Stomach, their eyes turned from a black to their normal green color. Suddenly Yellow was babied and coddled, He was shaky, whimpering each time his Stomach was pressed on. “It's ok Baby, ” “It's hard to hold them,” Yellow said. “I know, most should be absorbed into nutrients." Orange brought the other to the second bed and laid down with Yellow. Yellow was shaking and whimpering. He kept his legs clenched he nuzzled Orange's chest falling asleep. Oranged pressed a small kiss to Yellow's forehead before falling asleep himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roman numerals-  
> 1-I  
> 2-II  
> 3-III  
> 4-IV  
> 5-V
> 
> Next-Master/Pet
> 
> So, I made a second story in this universe.   
> I'm also planning on making a different story that isn't in this universe.   
> Idk yet but thanks for reading!
> 
> Stay Bright  
> -Moony


End file.
